


Strawberry Cowgirl

by SilviMasters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Embarrassment, F/F, Mild Language, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviMasters/pseuds/SilviMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="note">Beth's on-the-spot scheme to get out of an unwanted marriage doesn't go exactly as planned... but it might just be the best thing that ever happened to her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trap

**Strawberry Cowgirl**

 

_**-** _

_**Baiting the trap...** _

_**-** _

 

 

“No! No way, no how, under no circumstances, never!” I shouted, trying to put as much weight as possible into my voice.

 

It wasn't a whole lot. Nature had seen fit to give me the most girlish voice it could find to match my slight frame, something that caused those who didn't know my hard nature to underestimate me. Papa wasn't one of them.

 

His lip twitched, causing his mustache to do a little dance as his eyes narrowed. I did the same –the eyes I mean, not the mustache– meeting his stubborn glare with one I hoped was of equal ferocity. I reckon I came up a little short because he squared up, adjusted his Stetson, and put his hands on his hips.

 

“You're gettin' hitched, and that's final! Just ain't proper to have a girl nearin' twenty and still not settled! Heck, you ain't even been aimin' to settle!”

 

“Then you shouldn't have raised a cowgirl! I don't need and I don't want some smelly farmhand runnin' my affairs. Doin' needlework, washing clothes, cooking meals, bustling about a bunch of ill natured little brats.” I shuddered at the thought. “Do I really seem the 'settled' type to you?”

 

This one actually gave him pause, causing him to stop and give me a long hard look. Unfortunately, stubbornness won out in the end.

 

“Hey, gather up! It's time for what I told y'all about this morning!” he shouted to the farmhands all milling about doing their chores.

 

At that time we had seven in total after a good year previous had allowed us to expand the ranch and take in more stock. They were all hard workers and ranchers through and through – but I'd still rather turn spinster than marry any man who would seek to break me like a prized stallion with the ranch as his trophy.

 

Six of the seven lined up in front of us. I gave a short chuckle.

 

“And these are my options are they? Hell, I'd still be twice the cowboy of any of 'em even if I chose to ride side saddle! Which of them was able to break Beauty? Or Thunder? Oh, that's right, they couldn't! It was little old helpless me and I didn't need a husband to do it!”

 

The assembly mulled around as bits of embarrassment colored their cheeks. Papa fidgeted and toyed with the rim of his hat before biting his lip and redoubling his effort.

 

“You can ride, rope, and break with the best of them, but you still don't know the first thing about running a ranch proper!”

 

“And that's your doin'!” I shouted, real anger now overlapping my indignation. “I've been trying for years but you never put one lick into it because you were always planning to pass me off to some Hand! If mama were still alive she'd set you straight with a frying pan!”

 

That one hurt him –and me just as much– but it needed to be said. Unfortunately, it was then that I saw something in his eyes that I'd only seen once before. Desperation. He'd had it in his eyes the night mama had died and on that night he'd rode three horses to death –something he considered the ultimate shame for a true cowboy– trying to fetch help to save her. Papa wouldn't be letting this go.

 

“So I have to choose from our own Hands?” I asked sullenly.

 

His eyes lit up.

 

“Unless you have another feller in mind?” he asked hopefully.

 

“No, no man's ever caught my heart, so it'll have to be one of...” I stopped dead as I swept my eyes across the lineup of potential suitors. Something had caught my eye that might just get me out of this mess and settle Papa's hash at the same time.

 

“Well?” he asked, the excitement rising in his voice.

 

“So whichever one of our Hands I chose is okay?” He nodded. “And if you don't approve, you'll forget about all this nonsense and stop trying to marry me off?” He puzzled for a moment, then nodded again, figuring he had nothing to lose. “On your word as a man, a rancher, and a cowboy?”

 

“On my word,” he said seriously. “But I'm gonna Seal the marriage myself once you choose so just get on with it!”

 

I smiled as the trap was completed. Papa would walk naked through a cactus patch till he died of thirst before he'd go against his word.

 

“Alright then, I choose... you!” I said, pointing towards the assembly. The man nearest where my finger was pointing let out a whoop and tossed his hat in the air as I started towards them.

 

“I figured you'd choose Jode,” Papa said, a beam of joy in his voice. “I always reckoned the two of you would...” both his words and Jode's whooping came to a halt as I walked right past the line to the seventh farmhand who hadn't joined the lineup of suitors and removed my hat, dropped to one knee, and took one of their hands in mine.

 

“How about it, Maggie, will you marry me?”

 

The sole female farmhand on our ranch was so stunned she dropped the fork she was pitching hay with. From behind me I heard a loud “Ah Hell!” and the sound of a Stetson hitting the dirt.

 

 

_**-** _

_**Backfire...** _

_**-** _

 

“Why you sneaky, backstabbing, conniving, cow-pie-hearted, little trickster!” Papa roared once he'd frightened off the lineup of laughing farmhands.

 

“Language Papa, you'll scare off my fiance`” I said, laughing as his face started to purple. He knew he'd been had and now he had to swallow it.

 

“Um...” Maggie started but Papa started over her.

 

“I can't believe I raised such a snake!”

 

“I only became a snake because you were being bullheaded and you know it! Now are we done with all this marriage nonsense so I can get back to my chores?”

 

Papa looked like he was about to spit out another stream of cowboy curses when a bit of clarity suddenly entered his eyes. Looking back on it I imagine it was the same as what passed through my eyes when I'd seen Maggie pitching hay behind the lineup. I found myself squeezing the hand that I hadn't quite realized I was still holding.

 

“You know what, why the heck not?!” Papa said with what seemed to be a mix of mirth and lack of sanity.

 

“What?!” Maggie and I shouted in unison.

 

“Hey now, I never agreed to...” Maggie started again, but was spoken over once more.

 

“How's about it Mags, you'd have to put up with my surly cur of a daughter, but this could all be yours someday!” he said, spreading his arms to showcase the ranch around him.

 

Now it was Maggie's turn to pause. It must have been like being offered the forbidden fruit for a low farmhand to be offered the run of the place. Her hand tightened in mine.

 

“I... I...”

 

This wasn't at all how I'd expected things to turn out and it was spiraling out of control faster than I could keep up with. If Maggie said no, Papa would make me choose again and I'd be right back where I started. I couldn't be forced to marry some roughneck, I'd may as well die outside as I would inside. My head was spinning and spinning and my stomach felt like it was tying in knots. And then, all of a sudden, everything just went blank.

 

I could feel arms around my back and under my knees. The gentle sensation of being rocked back and forth for a time. Something coming up underneath me to hold me steady. Then finally a gentle breeze to coax my eyes open. I found myself in the barn on a stack of hay bales, Maggie leaning over me and waving her hat to cool to my face.

 

I'd never seen her without her hat on and it struck me as odd at just how feminine she was. I confess I never got to know her all that well, just a few short words from time to time, but she'd always seemed just as rough around the edges as the men. Given that she worked just as well as them I guess I'd started to think of her just the same. That would probably change after what I was seeing now.

 

She had a thin, angular face, high cheekbones, and full lips that were cracked from the heated breath of her labor. Her nose had the slightest hint of a bridge and her eyes were a deep gray. Her hair –which I now realized she must keep tucked up in her hat– was long and wavy and fell about her face in loose strawberry blonde curls. She was beautiful, and something about the concern in those stormy gray eyes set my stomach a flutter.

 

“Hey now, come on back to me,” she said, continuing to fan me with her hat.

 

“Aw hell,” I murmured, “fainting like a damsel in a storybook sure ain't gonna help me get out of this mess!” I did a quick look around and saw we were alone. “Did... did you carry me here.” She nodded.

 

“Asked for some time alone to talk things out. You feeling better?” she asked sweetly. I nodded up at her and rose to a sitting position. “Good, now I won't feel so bad about this!” she shouted, swatting me with the hat she'd been using to fan me. “Do you have any idea the mess you got me into with this little stunt of yours?! I could lose my livelihood over this if your father thinks we were conspirin' to cheat him!”

 

“Papa wouldn't...”

 

“Wouldn't normally! But I've never seen him go off it like that, not even when Jesse forgot to lock the fence on the new Broncs and he was mad as a hornet then!”

 

“I'm sorry! It was my only way out of that mess!” I threw back at her, letting my desperation show.

 

“Well a little warning would have been much appreciated!” she threw back.

 

“Well then we really would have been conspiring!”

 

“Well... ah hell,” she surrendered. “Look, I can understand not wanting to marry, believe me,” she said, a hint of sadness entering her voice. She seemed to notice it though and shook her head to clear away whatever she was thinking. “But this stunt you pulled is a damn fool thing to do! You'll be lucky to get out with a tanned hide and me with a roof over my head. This ranch is everything I have in the world, I can't lose my place here...”

 

“No, Papa wouldn't do a thing like that, he's just trying to call my bluff...” I paused and looked at her for a time. She truly was terrified at the thought of losing this place. “Unless it's not a bluff,” I said, the glow of potential forming a smile on my lips.

 

“Pardon?” she asked warily.

 

“You love this ranch?” She continued to stare at me with concern but nodded slowly. “Well how would you like it to be yours someday? Well, ours technically, but you get the idea!” I said, taking her hand between mine excitedly. “And I wouldn't have to become maid, servant, and slave to some smelly cowpoke! It's perfect.”

 

I was positively beaming at the prospect until I looked into those eyes and saw the storm brewing behind them.

 

“You have to understand something,” she said slowly and carefully –much too carefully to keep the butterflies in my stomach from fluttering– as she lowered our hands to her lap. “For me, the Seal of a manager is as good as any preacher. If your father were to Seal us as you seem to believe he would... I would honor every promise as best I could to my dying day so you take that to heart before you decide to tease me with the chance at my dream just so you can escape your nightmare.”

 

With that she stood, put on her hat, and stepped away to give me time to think. At first I couldn't think of a thing, merely watched her check on the horses absently as she waited. Then it all came flooding in and I felt as much a foolish little girl as I ever had. That I could be so inconsiderate as to nearly ruin her life on my own selfish whim was something I would spend a good deal of time to apologize for no matter how this day should end.

 

Then it hit me, I could start making it up to her this very day. I hopped off the hay bale and dusted myself off, straightened the collar of my shirt, and tipped my hat at a rakish angle. She was watching me make myself presentable with a look somewhere between confusion and bemusement but I ignored it and approached, fighting to keep my stomach from knotting with every step. When I finally reached her I dropped to one knee –finding the ground to be remarkably soft– and taking one of her hands in mine.

 

“I'm sorry for not taking your situation into account when I was tricking Papa. I've been dreading marriage for so long that when I saw you standing there it was like an angel come to save me. I didn't think of how much it could hurt you and I'd like to make good on undoing the damage that I might have caused. You mentioned that it was your dream to have the run of this place, right?”

 

She nodded, and for some strange reason seemed to be trying her damnedest not to laugh. I ignored it and pressed on.

 

“So here, with just the two of us, I'd like to ask you to join me on this fool's errand and see if we can't make both of our dreams come true.”

 

It was the finest speech I was ever likely to give and I was damned proud of the conviction I managed to put behind the words. I could only hope it was enough to convince her that I wasn't just some foolish girl playing mad at her Papa.

 

“Shit,” she said simply, a radiant smile taking over her face.

 

“Wha...” I murmured, at a total loss.

 

“You're kneelin' in horse shit... but I'll marry you anyway,” she said, breaking into full on laughter as I looked down to see the literal mess I was in.

 

“Ah hell...”

 

 

–

_**Matrimony...** _

–

 

“Ah hell...” Papa muttered upon seeing us, hand-in-hand, leaving the barn.

 

I matched eyes with him and this time I had just enough iron to make him break the contact first. I couldn't help but grin and gave Maggie's hand a reassuring squeeze as we squared up in front of him.

 

“We'd like you to Seal us,” I said simply, hoping against the nerves that threatened to steal away my words.

 

He gave Maggie a long hard look that for a moment made her hand go limp in mine, but after a time the strength returned. Papa scowled.

 

“Just one last thing first,” he said, then called Jode over.

 

The rejected farmhand looked more than a little sullen and refused to meet my eye. I swallowed hard over the lump forming in my throat, not liking this at all.

 

“Jode, what do you reckon' you would do with the back nine?”

 

The question came out of nowhere and took us all by surprise. I knew that the back nine was an extra bit of land Papa had purchased that hadn't been put to use yet, but that was about it.

 

“Well, I... uh...”

“Out with it!” Papa snapped.

 

“I'd take in a new stud and breed to the fillies so we can grow the line!” Jode shot out nervously.

 

Papa nodded then dismissed him with a wave, the man all to happy to oblige. Then he turned to Maggie.

 

“Well, what do you think a that?”

 

“I think it'd be a damn fool thing to do with winter on our heels. Even if they threw some good colts we'd likely loose them to the frost.”

 

Her voice sounded sure, but her hand had gone clammy in mine. Papa nodded impassively, his legendary poker face up in full force.

 

“So what do you reckon for it?”

 

“I...” she faltered, and for a second I was afraid the pressure had gotten to her so I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Papa certainly wasn't making this easy on her, but she managed to pull it together. “I'd lease the land to Randal Cain for the winter. I know he's overstocked and desperate for grazing fields. We'd have some extra cash on hand for the winter, free working and fertilizing for the back nine so we can start early when the frost clears, and likely a discount on his wool come next year.”

 

The dumbstruck look on Papa's face was worth every bit of anxiety he'd put me through with all this marriage business. Even I was impressed by her answer and my knowledge was purposefully limited on the subject. Eventually, slowly, Papa removed his hat and reached out to place a hand on top of ours.

 

“Well...” he said solemnly, all the rage having drained away.

 

“Well what?” I asked.

 

“Aren't ya gonna take off your damn hats so I can put my Seal on this arrangement?!” Okay, so most of it had drained away.

 

“You mean you approve?” I asked, removing my hat and pressing it to my chest.

 

A sour look was his only response as Maggie also removed hers and looked at me tentatively.

 

“Maggie Baker, do you swear to protect and care for my daughter, this land, and all others who live here when the responsibility to do so passes onto you?”

 

“I do,” she said without any hesitation. Papa turned to me.

 

“Elizabeth Declan, do you swear to love and support Maggie and help tend these lands for as much as and for as long as you are able?”

 

I, on the other hand, froze like a skeeter in a snow storm. The word 'love' echoed over and over in my mind. I could support her dream and help care for the land without a second thought. But love... now that was a whole other story altogether. I didn't even know what love was, I'd never really even had what I could call feelings for any of the boys in school and none of them had ever come callin' on me... I had to wonder about that. Maggie may be able to put in a days work like a man but she was a woman through and through.

 

“Remember what I said,” she whispered, taking me from my thoughts, “this is your last chance to back out of this, hon.”

 

There was a different kind of storm brewing behind those deep gray eyes of hers. This one, however, was full of such hope and promise of devotion that I found myself getting lost in that promise. She would never try to dominate or control me, limit me to 'woman-work' about the house and ranch. She would always be there for me, striving to make my dreams come true as I had helped hers.

 

“I do,” I said, barely breathing the words as the promise in those stormy eyes took away my breath.

 

Papa closed his eyes and let out a long slow breath, steeling himself for what was about to happen.

 

“Then as owner and manager of these lands I put my Seal on this Matrimony and welcome Maggie Baker into my family.”

 

I closed my eyes, a flood of relief washing over me...

 

“Now go on and kiss to put your own Seal on the union.”

 

...only to snap open in surprise. I turned to Maggie and saw my surprise mirrored on her face. We sat and stared for what felt like a full candle burn before she bit her lip and shrugged. We began the slow journey towards one other, her having to lean down due to my diminutive frame. I think I should have been more nervous than I was, this being my first kiss and all... but when our lips met for that barest moment, everything felt as right as rain.

 

“Now that that's over with, go on, git, the both of you!” he groused, shoving us toward the main house. “You'll have to stay in Beth's room for tonight, we don't have the daylight left to move my things to the off house and yours into the main bedroom.”

 

“But... what... huh?” I babbled, none of the words quite sinking in.

 

“But... what about our chores?” Maggie asked, also out of her senses.

 

He gave us a sour look and put his hands on his hips to take his, 'brook no arguments' stance.

 

“As if I'd let my daughters work on their damned honeymoon! Now git!”

 

“I... okay,” I managed, still stunned as Maggie and I made our way towards the house.

 

It may not have been the most intimate of weddings but I still found myself all a flutter as we made our way home together.

 

“And take a damn bath! Ya both smell like ya been rolling in horse shit!”

 

Definitely not the most intimate...

 

–

_To be continued..._

 


	2. First Night

_**Strawberry Cowgirl** _

 

_**Chapter Two** _

 

–

_**First Night...** _

–

 

“Elizabeth Declan Baker,” I murmured to myself, shuffling awkwardly in the silence.

 

“What?”

 

“That's my name now, I guess.”

 

“Really? I figured I'd take on Declan, given the name of the ranch.”

 

I thought about it for a while, the awkward silence swelling further.

 

“You don't need to be a Declan to run Declan Ranch. 'Sides... Papa asked me second so I'm sealed to you...”

 

She took off her hat, a sour look on her face.

 

“So I'm the man?”

 

She started fanning herself with her hat, sending those strawberry blonde locks wafting in the breeze.

 

“Purdiest man I ever seen,” I said with a nervous laugh, hoping to lighten the mood.

 

It didn't work.

 

“What the hell are we doin', Beth?”

 

There was a shiver in her voice that made her sound on the verge of panic... and it wasn't until I answered that I felt one in my own.

 

“I don't rightly know, this is all happening so damn fast.” Our eyes met and I smiled sheepishly. “I never even been kissed before today and now I'm a married woman.” Her eyes widened and I felt my cheeks warm a bit. “It was nice...”

 

I was kicking myself on the inside for that last line as the silence stretched on again, neither of us willing or able to make eye contact. She stood all of a sudden, nearly making me yelp in surprise.

 

“Well, I guess we should get to bathing, be a shame to track horse shit all over your... our... nice things,” she said awkwardly, looked around, then sat back down just as abruptly.

 

“What's wrong?” I asked, worried.

 

“Just remembered I don't know where the bath is or probably even how to work it. There's just a pull pump shower in the off house...”

 

For the briefest moment the image of her naked, one arm pumping the pull handle as water cascaded around her flashed through my mind, it was my turn to stand in a hurry.

 

“I-I'll go run a bath for us... you!” I corrected awkwardly, chasing off a second image before it could form.

 

She thought for a bit, then reluctantly stood up to join me.

 

“I should probably learn how it works. Husband or wife or whatever, I know you don't want to be stuck doin' woman work,” she said. I nodded gratefully and motioned for her to follow me out and down the hall to the door at the end where the cast iron monstrosity awaited. Maggie let out a low whistle as her eyes swept across the intricate patchwork of pipes running into and out of the tub. “Glad I said somethin', I wouldn't of known where to start with this beast!”

 

“Yeah, Papa's pretty proud of this one, same make as the trough filler only run through the walls and around an oil boiler to heat the water.” I said, setting about getting the boiler running and showing her how to work the pump to get the water flowing. “Takes 'bout five minutes to get the water heated to scalding so if you start the flow now the water won't be too hot by the time it's done filling the tub,” I finished, turning to beam at her.

 

She took it all in with a look of stunned admiration before letting out another low whistle.

 

“I realized I was working for a well off family... but I wasn't expecting this kinda convenience!” she said, causing me to blush a bit.

 

“Oh, we're not that well off...” I murmured demurely. “Papa just doesn't like wasting time doin' things that can be done quicker an' easier, but he never just throws money at problems!” I turned and patted the tub affectionately.” He spent three years building this old girl piece by piece from salvage,” I said, unable to keep the sad smile from forming. “He says he was just testing the idea for the horses but we all knew it was because he wanted Mama to have something nice to remind her of the city. I think you'll much prefer it to soaping yourself up under a cold shower,” I said, instantly regretting it as the image flashed in my mind again.

 

Other than a little exhale of breath, she didn't respond. After a long moment of silence I turned to see her shifting awkwardly, looking like she wanted to say something. I tilted my head curiously, giving her silent permission but she shook her head. I frowned and bit my lip. I'd expected it to be uncomfortable but as things were we'd never be able to look each other in the eye at the rate we were going.

 

“Gods almighty this is awkward!” she said, running a hand through her hair. “I've always been a quiet girl but this is just plain ridiculous! How are we supposed to work together at this if all we can do is tiptoe around a conversation?”

 

I gave her a crooked grin.

 

“Well at least we think alike, I was just wondering the same thing,” I said. “Ah well, we've got nothin' but time to worry about conversatin' all married like.” I noticed the tub was full and went about shutting the water valve and running down the boiler. “You can go ahead and hop in first, I'll go after you're done.”

 

“But won't the water be dirty?”

 

I shrugged.

 

“Papa always went after me and never complained... or I could always drain and fill the tub again.”

 

“Wouldn't that burn extra oil? Seems wasteful... I can't imagine that's how a Manager should go about things...” she finished, a hint of resolution in her voice.

 

“It's fine, like I said...” whatever I'd been about to say was forgotten as I turned to see her halfway down the line of buttons on her shirt, a simple cloth brassier showing through the folds of the fabric.

 

Red faced, I tried to leave but she put out an arm to stop me before returning to her task and shrugging her way out of the shirt.

 

“Look, Elizabeth, things are going to be awkward as all get out, we both know it. If we're gonna do this right we can't go on worrying 'bout being embarrassed over every little thing. I told you right at the start I was gonna take all this seriously and seriously ain't living wastefully because my wife is scared to see me nekkid! So please, strip down and join me in the bath,” she said, blushing horribly despite how sure she sounded.

 

I stared at her in stunned silence for a long while before biting my lip and nodding. I had sworn to help this woman in all things from this day forward and I would keep to my word. Still, humility forced me to turn around as I went to work on my own shirt buttons. As I was slipping free of my brassier, I heard her let out a long sigh as she eased into the water. I took a hurried peak over my shoulder to make sure she wasn't looking before bending down to remove my britches and underthings.

 

“Glorious!” she shouted suddenly.

 

I let out the most undignified yelp of my life and hurried to cover myself, barely daring to glance over my shoulder to meet her equally horrified gaze.

 

“I... I meant the bath... oh hell...” she muttered weakly, sinking half her face into the water.

 

I so desperately wished I could have done the same but as it was I was standing stark in the middle of the room with nothing but my own hands to hide behind. It took every ounce of my will to move over to the tub and, careful to cover my lady parts as I did so, step into the water. It was only then, standing mere feet in front of her naked as the day I was born, that I realized a very big problem.

 

“Oh hell...” I whimpered, actual tears appearing in the corners of my eyes.

 

“W-What?” she asked cautiously, not daring to look at me.

 

“I don't know how to sit!” I shouted, looking down at the limited room left in the tub.

 

Nerves must have gotten the better of her because she started to laugh. First deep belly laughs that had her nearly bent into the water and then wheezing chuckles as she rested her head back on the rim of the tub. I tried and failed not to peek at the top her breasts as they lifted partially out of the water. Though I'd have never guessed by looking at her around the ranch, Maggie was a gifted woman. I looked down at my slight frame's meager womanly offerings, realizing I probably looked like a child compared to her, and let out a huff of indignation. Likely thinking I was upset by her laughter, she managed to calm herself enough to speak.

 

“Well if we aren't the clumsiest couple a newlyweds then I don't know who could be! Just sit down facing me, there'll be room and it won't be nearly so awkward as you standing there lookin' shy as a schoolgirl.”

 

Muttering darkly at her spot on comparison to my own thoughts, I settled down across from her, my legs sliding along hers and under her knees. We stared across at each other in a minute of absolute silence until, with the tiniest adjustment of her leg, one of her toes lightly bumped against my waist.

 

“Ah shit it's even more awkward, isn't it?!” she cried out. “Turn around! It can't be worse!” I nodded hurriedly and slid out from under her legs to turn around in the water.

 

At first it seemed like we'd finally worked it out... and then her thighs brushed against my rear. I managed to keep from screaming out in embarrassment but I'll be damned if I wasn't trembling like a leaf in a Fall windstorm. I forced myself to relax a little, settling into the water a little more. Maybe... just maybe this could work...

 

“Are you cryin', hon?” she asked, leaning forward slightly.

 

…and I felt the tips of her breasts brush against my back and the cool wind of her breath on the nape of my neck and whimpered.

 

“B-B-Back to back!” I managed to stutter out.

 

“Right!” she agreed hurriedly, torturously pressing her breasts even harder against my back as she shifted her weight to turn around.

 

I went stiff as a board, jerking slightly as her bare back pressed up against and then slowly, very slowly, allowed myself to ease against her.

 

“I think this'll do,” I murmured.

 

“Hell, who's damn fool idea was all this in the first place?” she said with a nervous chuckle.

 

“It was yours!” I shouted back, also chuckling.

 

It came slow, but the thought of how we must of looked finally got the better of me and I started to laugh much as she had. Eventually she must have joined in because I felt our backs slipping and sliding against each other. I laughed until I cried and kept on going until it felt like my sides would split. It felt so good to laugh like that after all the tension the day had brought and as it finally died down our backs came together with neither of us jumping out of our skins. I noted that due to our height difference my head came to rest rather comfortably in the arch of her neck.

 

“Y'know when I thought of this I pictured us gabbin' away and getting to know each other. I mean, we're married and we've barely said a hundred words to each other before this.”

 

Not wanting to nod and upset the comfortable position I simply murmured in agreement.

 

“Hey Maggie... what'd you think of me before all this?” I asked. She was quiet for a moment before answering.

 

“Kind of a brat,” she said with a chuckle.

 

“Hey!” I complained good-naturedly.

 

“But I liked your spirit. John... Father... your dad is the toughest and sternest man I've ever known and you matched him time and time again. I haven't met another woman who would be able to do that and I got to thinking that if you took over someday it wouldn't be too bad to work under ya...” she said, lifting one hand from the water and watching it drip before settling it on the side of the tub.

 

“I... wasn't expecting that...”

 

“Well, there it is,” she said with a shrug.

 

I bit my lip and slowly lifted my hand out to set it atop hers.

 

“That makes me even more glad things turned out like they did. Embarrassing as things are now... you went and pulled me out of my deepest darkest fears. I'll... I'll always appreciate you for that and I'll do everything I can to support you,” I finished, giving her hand a little squeeze.

 

We settled into another silence but this one was comfortable... this one felt right.

 

–

 

It wasn't until we were washed, dried, and standing about awkwardly in towels that we realized Maggie hadn't brought any clean clothes change into. It didn't take much convincing to get her to let me go and fetch her something to sleep in and something to wear for tomorrow. I did my best to avoid notice as I made my way into the off house where the Hand's stayed but managed to run into the last person I wanted to see after everything that happened today.

 

“Hi Papa...”

 

He sat in a chair with is back to me in the small open area just inside the entrance. He stood, shifting something in his hands behind his back as he did so. His mustache twitched and he could barely look me in the eye. I let out a little humor filled sigh; the man was too straightforward to be deceptive.

 

“What are you doin' out here? I didn't expect to... well hell, I don't know what I expected.”

 

I smiled.

 

“Maggie needs something to sleep in and some clothes for tomorrow.”

 

“Ah,” he said simply, looking for all intents and purposes like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world.

 

It was a rare day when John Declan was nervous about speaking his mind and, my mood restored by the ending of my bath with Maggie, I decided to pull his fat from the fryer.

 

“Thank you, Papa, for everything you've done for me today and otherwise,” I said, stepping forward to hop up and kiss him on the cheek. “Though it wasn't how you expected it to go by a long shot... you made me a happy woman today.”

 

“You don't have any regrets?” he asked, one corner of his lip quirking up, practically a dopey grin on his face.

 

“We're figuring things out. Maggie's a good woman, she'll do right by me and the Ranch. I'm sure of it.”

 

He held my gaze for a long while before tossing me a small wooden box.

 

“A wedding present, open it with her,” he said, 'grin' leaving his face before giving me a stern nod and walking out the door.

 

I gazed at the box curiously for a bit, tempted to sneak a peek but thought better of it after remembering how Papa had tried to hide it from me. It must be something pretty important. With a nervous little shiver I tucked the box in the crook of my arm and made my way down the hall, reading the little name plates on each door until I reached her room. I found myself oddly nervous as I reached out to turn the handle, stepping cautiously into my wife's former room.

 

I can't really say what I had been expecting and the room certainly didn't hold many surprises. There was a bed, a small dresser, and a crude little writing desk. I bit my lip, thinking about all the nights she had spent in this room, tired and sore from her chores.

 

“Dreaming about someday taking over the Ranch...” I whispered to the empty room with a wry smile on my face. “Dream no more...”

 

I made my way to the dresser and started opening the drawers, quickly finding a pair of work britches and a well worn button up shirt neatly folded and tucked in orderly stacks. It made me think of my own clothes carelessly tossed into my drawers and I couldn't help but giggle at the absurdity of the situation. I made a small pile of clothes on the bad and dropped the box with them before returning to the dresser for much more embarrassing fare; the drawer containing her unmentionables.

 

Wouldn't you know it, the world seemed to think I hadn't blushed enough that day, because the second to last person I wanted to see after everything that happened appeared in the doorway... and I had a pair of Maggie's underthings in my hand.

 

“Hey Maggie, I just wanted to con...” Jode froze mid-sentence, eyes moving from my face, to Maggie's underwear which I wished to all that was good in the world had been farther away from my face. “Oh... oh!” he said, blushing I'm sure down to the toes of his boots. “Forgive me, Mrs Baker!” he blurted, tipping his hat and hurrying off down the hall.

 

I slapped a hand to my forehead... of course the hand with her underwear in it because it couldn't possibly have been the other one on this day. With a moan of sheer frustration I tossed a few of her underthings and a nightshirt on the pile, scooped it all up, and rushed out of the room after the farmhand.

 

“Jode, wait up! I have something I need to say!” he paused, hand on the door to his own room, and for a second I wondered if he would go in anyway.

 

“Yeah?” he finally managed, doing everything in his power not to look at what I was carrying.

 

“Yeah... I uh... I need to apologize to ya,” I said awkwardly. “It wasn't right what I did earlier, y'know... making you think I'd picked you to fool Papa.”

 

“Oh... that” he said, kicking at the ground awkwardly.

 

“Yeah... I'm sure a normal girl would have been happy to pick you,” I murmur, the words weighing both heavy and true on my heart. A picture of Maggie and I back to back in the tub with my hand atop hers flashed through my mind and I smiled. “But for an ornery no good snake of a girl like me... I think everything turned out like it was meant to,” I finished. I was blushing, I just knew it.

 

He regarded me curiously for a long moment before something like comprehension entered his eyes and he gave me a genuine smile.

 

“Do me a couple favors?” He asked. I blinked in surprise.

 

“Uh, sure.”

 

“Tell Maggie I'm glad that it was her if it couldn't be me, she's worked hard her whole life and she deserves it.”

 

I smiled.

 

“Of course!”

 

“And the second thing... put in a good word for me with Josephine next time you head into town for the grocer?” he asked hopefully.

 

Josephine was the pretty young thing that worked the counter at the town store. I actually let out a little laugh this time.

 

“I'll see what I can do!”

 

–

 

I bit my lip for what had to be the twentieth time today... Maggie filled out her nightshirt in ways I could never dream of. I had gotten a few peeks... and a good feel with my back, during our bath but seeing the well formed shape of 'em through the worn fabric just had me itching with jealousy and a bunch of other emotions I was wholly unfamiliar with.

 

The hearty stew and bread that had been our dinner, left outside my room on a tray by a rapidly retreating Papa, had been amazing. I'm not sure whether from Papa's practiced hand... or the smiling face looking at me from across my desk as we ate. The thrills and humiliations of the day had left me feeling drained and a little lightheaded. I decided to take full advantage of this and drink in the good mood.

 

“So... what do you think it is?” she asked, giving the box a little shake before setting it down between us.

 

We were on my bed sitting cross-legged in our nightshirts, something I had only done a bare handful of times back in my youth with friends from school. With Maggie though... it was a whole different experience entirely.

 

“No point in waiting any longer,” I said, nervously picking up the box.

 

Maggie crawled over to my side, some of her long strawberry curls falling onto my shoulder. I took a deep breath to steady my now jostled nerves and opened the box. On a tiny cushion, sat Mama and Papa's wedding rings as well as a pair of thin chains, one silver, one gold.

 

“Oh...” I breathed, tears coming to my eyes at the sight of Mama's ring.

 

“May I?” Maggie asked. Too stunned to speak, I merely nodded.

 

She reached in and plucked the beautifully crafted ring from the box and turned it in the light to admire it.

 

“It's the most expensive thing Papa ever bought with money. 'She's a city girl she deserves a city ring!'” I said, mimicking his gruff town.

 

“It's lovely...” she said quietly, reaching out to take my left hand in hers. My breath caught in my throat. "This ring is full of love... I hope that someday my own will grow to match it,” she whispered, slipping it onto my finger.

 

The tears began to fall as I reached out and took Papa's ring from the box and then her hand in mine, noting as I did that her hands were calloused from hard work, yet still thin and delicate, a perfect mix of strength and beauty.

 

“This ring represents the deepest form of trust two people can share... with it I give my mind, body, and heart to you for as long you trust me to keep yours.”

 

Unbidden, we leaned in and pressed our lips together in a gentle kiss as I slid the ring onto her finger. We pulled away only a short distance, gazing into each others eyes, affirming the promises we shared. For the first time in my life I felt a sense of fulfillment that I had only dreamed of before this day.

 

“Thank you, Maggie,” I whispered, pulling her into a tight hug.

 

“Thank you, Elizabeth...” she whispered back, returning the hug with equal devotion before pulling away and holding her hand up to admire the ring in the light.

 

“I hope you're not too disappointed to get the man ring,” I giggled.

 

“Nah, I like the look of it,” she said, “it's just a little...” the ring fell easily off her finger as she lowered her hand.

 

“Ah, be careful!” I shouted, reaching out for it, my own ring sliding off to land atop hers.

 

We looked at each other, then in unison we turned to the box where the now-not-so-mysterious chains sat.

 

“I was wondering...” I said with a laugh, picking up the silver chain and slipping it through her ring. “Turn around and pull up your hair,” I say with a chuckle, sliding up behind her to place the chain around her neck. “All the stuff I said before!” I say, locking the clasp.

 

“Your turn,” she laughs, repeating the process with me. “Everything I said to you... again.”

 

We turned to face each other, wedding rings at our throats, pure joy in our eyes... and then I felt my gaze dipping down just a little lower than her ring. She caught where I was looking and blushed deeply, contrasting wonderfully against the light smattering of freckles on her cheeks.

 

“It uh... it is our wedding night...” she whispered, trembling fingers slowly reaching down to the hem of her nightshirt.

 

I watched, biting my lip as the fabric was slowly pulled up, revealing more and more of the smooth skin of her thighs. Part of me, a larger part than I would have suspected before the events of the day, wanted to see her keep going but the more grounded part of my mind won out. I reached out took her trembling hands in mine.

 

“There's so much we need to learn about each other before...” I blushed, “...before we learn everything about each other.”

 

She let out a long shuddering breath, one part relief, one part, I felt, nervous anticipation.

 

“That sounds about perfect, hon” she said, smiling warmly at me.

 

Wordlessly, I snuff out the candle and crawl passed her to lift up the covers for her. She nods and crawls under them, lifting up the other side for me to join her. She pulls up the covers around us and reaches out to trace her fingertips across my cheek.

 

“Never in my life did I imagine sharing a bed with such a darling wife,” she whispers, “I'm terrified that I'm going to wake up in my bedroom in the off house, alone again with so little to hope for...”

 

It was the first time I'd ever heard her use such a small voice and the honesty in it made the breath catch in my throat. Not trusting myself to speak I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. When I lay my head back down she was smiling again, nodding her thanks. There wasn't a doubt in my mind we would get through this together.

 

As we lay there facing each other, both of us a bundle of nerves, new and exciting feelings coursing through me... I remembered just how small my bed is as I slid off the side and onto the floor.

 

“Yeah...” I said, the sounds of her laughter coming from the bed above me, “this feels about right for today...”

 

–

_To be continued?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it compared to the first chapter? Please let me know what you think and if you want it to continue! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute little spur of the moment story I came up with a while back. There'll be at least one more chapter but I think I've got enough material for a few more so leave a comment and let me know if you want to see more. ^_^


End file.
